


There are Two Imposters Among Us

by JustAPersonWithSocialAnxiety



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, I Tried, SO, authors first fic, how are yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPersonWithSocialAnxiety/pseuds/JustAPersonWithSocialAnxiety
Summary: Blue had never been to space, and this was his first mission. His crew seems nice, and thier mission is simple: Scout out a newly discovered planet.But it turns out the planet is inhabited. By angry, shape shifting, evil aliens. Oh dear.All survivors get back on the ship, and they start to journey back home.But why are there dead bodys turning up left and right? Maybe not everything is as it seems?Only one thing is clear: There are Two Imposters Among Us.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic! I got the idea after playing Among Us, and wondering what the backstory of these little characters were. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, i changed some things. I'm pretty sure I added more than 10 crewmates. Whoops.

Blue was excited.

In two hours, Blue would go into space for the first time.

Yes, Blue. That was his name.

He got it two days ago.

It was tradition on the planet of Innersloth that you were named after the color of your first space suit. That way, when you go into space with your permanent crew, everyone was named after different colors, and their names would be easy to remember. All you had to do was look at their clothes. 

Blue had been hoping for an Orange space suit, but The color blue was also nice.

It was also tradition to wear silly hats on a spaceship, to raise morale.

So Blue brought his inflatable flamingo. It was named Bucky.

And his dog.

Because, well why not?

Blue was ushered into a room by a woman wearing a Maroon Suit, and was told to sit in one of the 10 chairs that were set around a table.

So blue sat.

Not too long after, Someone wearing a green Suit shuffled in. They were wearing a Yellow Party hat, and in their hands, they held a Remote controlled UFO. They Waved Shyly.

“Hello” They Whispered.

“Hi” Responded Blue.

“Im Green. Although… you probably knew that already…”

Blue could tell Green didn't know what to do, So He gestured to the Seat next to him. Green sat with a small smile.

“Thanks”

Green opened up a little after that. Soon, Blue learnt that their UFO was Green’s prized possession since childhood, and was home to a small alien named Kila. While Green was explaining the interesting Story behind the Aliens name, A person wearing A Pink suit bounded in. They also had a matching Flower on their helmet.

After a few moments, a Hamster ball rolled in, Following their Owner.

“Hello!” Gushed Pink. “I'm Pink, And This is Rolland,” Pink Gestured to the hamster. “ Rolland Is male, And I'm Female! It’s so nice to meet you both!”

Green Squirmed uncomfortably in their seat. Pink seemed like a nice person, But Green did not Mix well with Extroverts.

Pink started to move toward the seat next to Green.

Blue Thankfully noticed this, and Gestured to the other seat next to them. Pink Smiled, and Hopped into the Seat. Green gave a sigh of relief, but otherwise did not make a sound while Pink Began to chat loudly with Blue, who was a little overwhelmed.

Next came in Purple and Black. Cousins, apparently. Purple Wore a Fedora, while Black Sported a red beanie.

“Greetings.” Mentioned Purple before sitting in a seat across from Pink. Black Simply Nodded, and Sat Next to Purple. Pink Tried to Converse with them, But Black Simply stared at her with no expression, And Purple just looked outright annoyed. So Pink Stopped Talking and instead started swinging her legs around. Green Looked happy with the silence.

Next came in Cyan. He looked around and Saw everyone sitting Quietly,and Sat Next to Green. He wore a sticky Note on his Head that said, “Dum”, and was followed by… A Clone? A Smaller Version of Him?

“Im Cyan, and this is My kid. You can call them Cee.” He Explained.

Cee Sat down on her Dad's Lap. She Quickly started to play with Blue’s Dog, and Green Flew the remote controlled UFO nearby. Cee Giggled when she heard the Buzzing of the Toy UFO, and that made Cyan and Green Smile. Pink nudged her hamster over to Cee, And they played for a while.

After several moments of sitting in silence, Black moved near Cee and started to play a little. Black finally showed emotion as she gave a tiny smile.

Purple Seemed To relax a little when He saw Blacks smile. He gave a smile of his own.

Soon, Orange walked in. He wore a bandana and had a Confident aura around them. He was followed by a Squig, a Jelly-like pet.

Red Stumbled in. It didn't take much time for the rest of the Crewmates to learn that He was Clumsy. She wore Caution sign on her head.

Lime Came in, Holding a Brainslug. They Did not wear any type of hat. Lime noticed that there was someone with a similar color to theirs, and began to converse with Green. Green soon opened up to Lime, and Kila, the small alien inside the toy UFO, soon began to talk with Lime's brainslug in a language no one could understand.

Lastly came in White, Yellow and Brown. Brown was followed by a small robot, and yellow was wearing a cap on thier head. The trio sat in the last three seats, chatting quietly, occasionally making a sound effect or two. They seemed to already know each other.

This was Blue's crew.

And in ten minutes, they would be going to space.


	2. Lift-Off

Maroon entered the room, and began to explain the mission.

Blue's first mission. He couldn't belive it.

Apparently, a new planet had been discovered. It was currently called Planet 6274, but hopefully people would come up with a better name.

Their mission was to explore the planet. See if there was any life up there, maybe some water.

Maroon led the crew into the spaceship. It had many rooms, and many tasks. They would have to do their tasks at least once a day.

Blue had quite a few tasks. There was the garbage disposal, the card swipe in admin, and reconnecting wires in electrical. Cyan also was assigned to the wires, and They were both happy at the fact that they shared a task.

Green didn't share any tasks with Blue, which visibly saddened them a bit, but Lime realized that they both shared a task up in navigation, so Green perked up a bit at that. Blue also promised that he would check up on them at least once a day, and Green nodded.

"That… that would be nice." They whispered.

Maroon continued the tour.

"This is the cafeteria. Right here in the center is the Emergency meeting button. If you press it, it will summon everyone to the cafeteria. There is also a 'Report' button on your communication devices that serve the same purpose."

Cee, being the four year old she was, quickly ran from her father and slammed her hand on the Emergency Meeting button. All of the crew's walkie-talkies began beeping loudly.

Maroon seemed annoyed at this, and pressed the button once more. The beeping stopped. She turned to the crew and asked them, "Any Questions?"

No one had a question, so Maroon set up the ship for take-off. It took a while, but eventually, everything was ready. Maroon hopped off the ship.

"Good Luck." She mentioned.

And then the ship began to fly, set on its destination.

Blue was in Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a little shorter! I just felt that it would end better here :)


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blue learns a little about some of his crewmates.

The stars were beautiful.

Blue found himself staring at them while he visited Green in navigation.

Green sat down next to him.

"They really are pretty, huh?" They asked. Blue just nodded.

"Yeah… do they just go on forever?" He asked.

Green nodded. "So far."

Lime popped up in between them. "I wonder if they ever end."

"That would be worrying," Blue chuckled. "But, it has to end somewhere, right?"

Lime looked back at the stars. "Yeah… yeah, probably."

And with that, Lime went back to their task.

White wandered in. "Oh, hello! I finished my tasks and so I thought I would explore," They explained.

"Hey, White," Blue greeted "Come look at this."

White came over to the window, and studied the stars. They eventually pointed to a larger star with a red hue "I like that one."

"That ones reddish. It'll die soon."

White shrugged. "Death is inevitable. I still like my grandma star."

Green snorted, which made White smile. Lime, who was still doing a task nearby, full-on laughed.

Blue laughed, too. He liked his crewmates.

*********

Dinner time.

There were many tables in the cafeteria, but everyone avoided the table with the Emergency button. No one wanted to accidentally press it.

Blue saw Green and Lime sitting at a table, and sat down with them. He spotted White across the room, who was sitting at a table with Yellow and Brown. They seemed to be reminiscing about their childhoods. Apparently they had grown up together.

Pink, Red, and Orange were together. Orange was standing on top of their table, acting out a story. Pink and Red were clearly entertained.

Black and Purple were at a table together, and Cee was happily chatting with Black, while Purple looked on happily.

Cyan entered the room, looked around, and sat down with Blue, Lime, and Green. He kept an eye on his daughter while still contributing to Green and Lime's conversation.

Someone brought out the meal packets, so everyone opened theirs. Space food from Innersloth was basically flavored sludge. They had good flavors, though. Today, Blue got Chocolate flavored sludge. Green was content with their Apple flavor sludge, Lime was quickly consuming their vanilla sludge, and Cyan thoughtfully sipped at their strawberry sludge.

Everyone at Pink's table laughed. Apparently Orange got orange flavored sludge.

*********

After dinner, Blue went to go check on his dog. The dog was napping contentedly in the corner of the Weapons room, while Orange shot at asteroids.

Orange asked Blue how his dog was sleeping through the noise of exploding asteroids.

Blue had no clue.

Yellow wandered into the room and reminded Orange that it was nearly time for Yellow's shift on weapons.

Orange shot at a few more asteroids before hopping off the seat. "Have at 'em."

While Yellow was getting the hang of the controls, Orange walked over to Blue's dog, and scratched it behind its ears. "It's cute."

"Thanks."

"Name?"

"Rusty."

"Thats a nice name. Breed?"

"They're a Fluffonian cyclops."

Orange nodded. "I've been wanting to get my son a dog for a while. This seems like a nice breed."

"You have a son?" Blue asked, surprised. "Do they have a name yet?"

"Me and my wife decided to wait until he's about 16 before giving him a suit, so no, not yet. Though He has taken to calling himself Stevie. I think it's an old name from a planet called Earth."

"Huh." Blue had heard the name "Earth" before in his history class. Innersloth had discovered the planet about a decade ago, and it was falling apart. Eventually, the people who lived on that planet accepted Innersloth's offer of help, and they had been alright ever since. "You think we'll ever visit earth?"

Orange thought for a moment. "Maybe. People are buying a lot of things from there nowadays. Maybe we'll be tasked with making a delivery." Orange shrugged. "Well, I think I'll head on down to communications. Call Copper and Stevie. Have a good night!" Orange waved as he ran down the corridor. Blue waved back, and Yellow smiled.

"Has he shown you a picture of Stevie yet?" She asked. "He's adorable. About Cee's age. Who knows, One day they may meet."

Blue smiled at the thought. "Cee seems like the type of kid always looking for a new friend. I bet they'll get along famously."

Yellow chuckled. "I already made a bet with Brown. If they don't get along, I owe brown 10 bucks."

And with that, Blue retreated to the bedroom, where everyone slept. Red was already passed out on one of the top bunks. Blue crawled into the bunk beneath them.

Life was good.


	4. The trouble Begins.

A few days passed, when Planet 6274 came into view. The surface was purple, with grey streaks here and there. When the ship landed, the colored sand rose and fell. Everyone got off the ship.

Blue stretched while Green examined the ground.

"Nice color." They mumbled, and proceded to sweep some of the sand into a jar. The sand was soft, and Green stuck their finger in the jar, swirling around the sand.

White and Lime both immediately started doing snow angels (Sand angels?) At the ships base. Orange also collected a sample of sand, while Red tripped over, fell in the sand face first, and decided to just stay there. The rest of the crew just looked around.

After a while, the crew split off into groups to explore. Lime, Green, and Blue. Purple and Black. Red, Pink, and Orange. Brown, White, and Yellow. Cyan stayed on the ship with Cee and the pets.

The groups bid each other good luck, and went their separate ways.

*********

Purple was a bit nervous. Not that they'd tell anyone. Not unless someone else was visibly nervous too.

But Black always concealed their emotions. And Black was the only one with Purple. So, no, Purple would not show their unease.

Nope. Not nervous at all. 

But Black noticed. Black always noticed. Black didn't like to talk very often, so they just placed a comforting hand on Purple's shoulder. 

It helped.

They kept wandering around, taking pictures here and there, when they came across a stream of water. Purple took a sample of the water, and he and Black decided to head back to the spaceship.

That is, until some aliens cornered them.

*********

Lime was having fun. What was there not to love about this moment? They were with their two new best friends, They were one of the first Innerslothians to step foot on this planet, and the sand was soft.

So soft.

Lime was busy collecting samples of purple sand, when they came across a patch of grey sand.

It was even softer.

Green and Blue both collected samples. So Lime did too. 

Many samples. At least Seven.

While Lime was collecting their eighth sample, They heard a squeak of fear from Green, and noticed Blue freeze up next to them.

Huh? What happened?

Lime looked up.

And Lime saw Five creatures staring back.

*********

Yellow was currently happy.

Being happy was nice. It was a good emotion. 

Happy, excited, joyful.

But Anxiety was not good. Not most of the time. And Brown seemed anxious.

Yellow mentioned this to White, and they both moved closer to their friend.

Friends. Friends were good, too.

Yellow had decided long ago that nothing would separate her from her friends.

Nothing.

And to this day, nothing had ever separated them.

Until the Aliens appeared.

That was the first time.

**********

Red tripped. Again. But that was ok, because Orange caught her.

Orange apparently had a son who was almost as clumsy as Red was, so Orange was skilled at catching falling people. After checking that she was ok, Orange continued walking, Pink trailing behind him.

Eventually, they reached a pond. Red knelt down to take a sample, when she heard Pink speak.

"Oh, hello!"

Red looked up.

It turns out aliens do inhabit this planet, and Pi m was trying to talk to them. Pink held her hand out, in the universal sign of greetings.

The alien stared at Pink. It tilted its head before opening its mouth.

And Red watched in horror at the Alien stuck out its sharp tongue, and stabbed Pink right in her heart.


	5. Missing

Blue ran.

He heard the patter of feet against sand behind him. He did not know if it was his crewmates, or the hostile aliens. 

The aliens attacked for no reason. They had just been putting sand in jars, when they appeared and lunged at them. Lime yelled at everyone, told them to run. 

Blue obeyed, and he was sure that he saw Green taking off too.

But he never saw Lime run away.

Blue saw the ship in the distance, and went faster.

Maybe, if he got there, everyone would be back. Maybe Lime and Green were already there, and they were ok.

Blue arrived at the ship, and started banging on the doors, begging to be let in.

Cyan opened the doors, and Blue immediately ran in. Cyan managed to calm him down enough for Blue to tell him what had happened.

But all they could do was wait.

*********

Both Black and Purple ran once the aliens attacked Purple, but missed. Black had dropped all their samples but one, but that didn't matter. 

Not now.

A mountain came into view. It was one Purple and themselves had passed earlier. Black ran to the right of the mountain, hoping Purple would follow them.

Purple didn't. He ran towards the left.

Black wanted to run back, switch sides, but that could cost them their life, and they didn't want to die.

But… Purple…

Black stopped running, and looked back. No aliens were chasing them. They must have all gone after Purple.

Black ran back. They would save their cousin.

*********

Black found Purple on top of the mountain. They had gone up in an attempt to lose the aliens, and succeeded.

The problem was, there was no way down.

*********

Orange ran as fast as he could.

He couldn't die here, he had to get Back to Copper, to Stevie-

The ship appeared on the horizon, and Orange gladly ran towards it.

Once he arrived, he looked behind him, but-

Where was Red?

**********

Brown sped through the Sand, hoping that his friends followed him. Luckily, they hadn't gone that far away from the ship, but it still felt farther than it needed to be.

When Brown arrived, he was glad to see that White and Yellow had already arrived. Orange was there, leaning against the spaceship's outer walls, and Cyan was sitting nearby, Blue pacing next to him. Pink, Red, Lime, Green, Purple and Black seemed to be absent.

Yellow and White ran Toward him the moment they made eye contact, and enveloped him in a hug. They explained that the other groups had been attacked by the aliens as well, and some were still missing. But what shocked Brown the most was, well,

Pink was dead.

Pink had seemed to be the most alive out of all of them, always humming a tune while working in the Medbay, Trying to converse with everyone, laughing the moment something was even just a bit funny.

That person was dead. Gone. 

Brown was devastated.

He sat down next to his friends, and mourned along with his crewmates.

*********

Red showed up an Hour later. Orange had thrown himself towards Red, apologizing for leaving them behind. Red had insisted that it was fine, that they understood, but something seemed… off. Everyone figured Red was still in shock from seeing Pink being killed in front of them, so they invited Red to sit next to them.

Purple and Black came two hours after that. Apparently, they had been stuck on a mountain for a while, before deciding that they had to risk it, and slide their way down. Black had injured their ankle, but other than that. They were fine. They mourned pink with the rest of them.

About 20 minutes later, Lime arrived, sobbing. Green had not made it. They were stabbed by an Alien twice, and Lime wanted to at least bring the body, but they couldn't. Not with the aliens still chasing them.

Blue was devastated by this news, as Green had been their best friend on the crew.

It was beginning to grow dark on this cursed planet, and so the crew, dejected, climbed onto the spaceship, and head home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for killing Green they were my favorite character but it had to be done :(
> 
> I'm pretty sure its too obvious who the imposters are, but I tried my best, sorry about that.


End file.
